Father Theodore (The Evil Within)
Summary Theodore Wallace, simply known as Father Theodore is the main antagonist of the survival horror game, The Evil Within 2. ''From Chapter 9-14 he replaces Stefano the enemy to Sebastian before being outshone by Myra and The Administrator. Despite declaring himself a motivational speaker and spiritual leader, Theodore is, in fact, an agent of Mobius who was in command of persuading others to join the secret society named Mu Center. In secret, he despises MOBIUS and considers them to be short-sighted to the point of secretly trying to overthrow them. He eventually plotted with Myra Hanson, Juli Kidman, and Esmeralda Torres to steal the Core (who was, in fact, Myra's daughter, Lily) and destroy Mobius. However, he has his own personal goal since Theodore actually desired Lily's power for himself to take control over Mobius in order to control the world as an unopposed god-like figure, though scaring Lily from Myra caused the Core to destabilize and Union to be thrown into chaos - effectively starting the entire events of ''The Evil Within 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B physically, at least 8-C, likely higher with powers, higher via Lily Name: Theodore Wallas, Father Theodore Origin: The Evil Within Gender: Male Age: 49 years old Classification: MOBIUS Recruitment Overseer (formerly, gone rogue), Motivational Speaker Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing (Is a neuro-linguistics expert and can manipulate people with extreme ease) | Reality Warping (Within the STEM), Fire Manipulation (Is capable of materializing fire everywhere he wants and gave fire-based powers to his followers), Telepathy (Can read people's mind to know what they fear), Memory Manipulation (Can force people to relive their past traumas), Sound Manipulation (Can use his voice to trick and torment people), Illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Creation and Summoning (Can use his powers to bring out the fear of others and create monsters from them. Created duplicates of the Sadist, Reborn Laura and the Keeper from Sebastian's memories of Beacon as well as his tower), Transformation (Can turn others into Disciples and Harbingers), Power Bestowal (Can grant powers to his followers. Promised Stefano to give him some degree of autonomy and power should he decide to help him), Mind Control (Can take control of other beings), Absorption (Was absorbing Lily's psychic power to increase his own), Teleportation Attack Potency: Human level | Human level physically, at least Building level, likely higher (Is stated to be more even powerful than Stefano and created a giant tower in the Financial District of Union. Can manifest his influence in Sebastian's Room, the only really safe place within the STEM), higher via Lily (As the Core, Lily can be used to take control of Union. Planned to use Lily's power to take control of Union and MOBIUS and ultimately take over the world through them) Speed: Average Human | Average Human, higher via Teleportation Lifting Strength: Average Human | Average Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class Durability: Human level | Human level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, high with powers Standard Equipment: His Cane, Hidden Sword Intelligence: Genius. Theodore is an extremely manipulative individual, using his extended knowledge as a neuro-linguistics expert and his charisma to trick people and lead them to join him to turn them into his followers. His powers in the STEM reflect his highly developed skills in manipulation, Theodore using them to force people to face their worst memories and fear before offering them a way to release them with submission. Weaknesses: Is physically weak even in the STEM. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Social Influencers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Evil Within